


Primavera: Shitenhouji

by Rethis



Series: Las cuatro estaciones del tenis [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo del año los sentimientos de los equipos de tenis varían, sus expectativas se ven o no cumplidas, sus experiencias les hacen crecer o caer. Las estaciones del año reflejan de forma muy apropiada esos sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primavera: Shitenhouji

**Última oportunidad**

Observó como la mayoría de alumnos se desbandaba, prestando especial atención a los chicos de primero. Aquel pelirrojo tenía agallas, pero no era nada comparado al intercambio de miradas sorprendidas que había habido entre la mayoría del alumnado.

–Es el último año que veremos a nuestro director gastar esta broma –comentó Senri, con cierto aire nostálgico.  
–Nuestra última oportunidad.

Kuranosuke miró a su compañero de reojo. Le vio esbozar media sonrisa y un leve encogimiento de hombros. Agitó un brazo y desapareció en la marejada de alumnos que se dirigía a clase.

Él también sonrió antes de seguirle; le haría volver.


End file.
